youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Beetle
Weisman, Greg (2012-09-19). Question #15939. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-09-19. | species = Human | designation = A12 B22 | gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | powers = | equipment = Scarab | first = 201 | voice = Eric Lopez }} :This article is about the current Blue Beetle. For the previous Blue Beetle, see Ted Kord. Blue Beetle (real name Jaime Reyes) is a member of the Team. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to simple missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle Scarab interacting with him. He dislikes the Scarab's artificial intelligence, and is constantly at odds with it, and reacted favorably when Superboy called it an "inner demon". He disagrees with its suggestions on most occasions, as it finds lethal courses of action preferable to capture and restraint. Physical appearance Jaime Reyes is a teenage Hispanic male with short black hair and brown eyes. He usually wears casual clothing: sweatshirts, t-shirts and jeans. As Blue Beetle, he resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit, exactly like his namesake. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can transform his limbs into various tools and weapons. History Early life Jaime Reyes lives in El Paso, and attends Rio Grande High School. His best friend is Tye Longshadow. In July 2015, on the night that Ted Kord, the original "Blue Beetle", died in an explosion in Kord Industries, Jaime stumbled upon the Scarab, which bonded to his spine. He believes that it was created by Kord, but it is actually of Reach origin. Though he has never personally met Kord, he has been widely informed that his predecessor was a good man. Shortly after he began his career, he met (on separate occasions) Peacemaker, Guy Gardner and Captain Atom, all of whom reported their findings to Nightwing. 2015 Blue Beetle was flying north past San Jacinto Plaza. Blue Beetle landed near his school and reverted to his civilian clothing. He checked to see if anyone saw him, then moved to the school porch. He was surprised when a young blonde girl addressed him first by his name, and then as Blue Beetle. Before he could react, a friend of hers walked up behind him and offered him friendship. Their conversation with Jaime was cut short when the Watchtower contacted Nightwing. While he conferenced with the Watchtower and the Cave, Wonder Girl kept Jaime from interfering. Nightwing and Wonder Girl discussed what to do next. Jaime wanted to excuse himself, but Nightwing insisted that he'd consider. He told him that Ted Kord was a friend of his, and he would've wanted him to join. Nightwing and Wonder Girl tried to convince Jaime by telling him how the Team could give him experience and training, but Jaime was still hesitant. He wanted to discuss it with Peacemaker, Green Lantern and Captain Atom, but all were unavailable. The Scarab didn't trust them either—as Nightwing kept making excuses and Wonder Girl triggered biochemical changes in Jaime's body. Their conversation was cut short by another emergency, this time in Metropolis. Nightwing asked Jaime if he would like to come along. Alpha Squad took the Super-Cycle to Taos, with Blue Beetle in tow. Blue Beetle was surprised their heading was west if their destination was Metropolis. At the Erdel Initiative, Jaime expressed some uncertainty about joining the mission, as even his parents didn't know about his heroics. Nightwing told him that the Justice League approached his parents about his extracurricular activities prior to his being approached by the Team. After the Super-Cycle went to Sphere mode, his Scarab informed him that Sphere's technology was "incompatible". His particulars were scanned into the system - he was assigned the designation A-12. Beetle, Sphere, Nightwing, and Wonder Girl promptly teleported off to Gotham City. Blue Beetle was uncertain why they had Zeta-ed to Gotham when the trouble was in Metropolis, but arriving and seeing the force field surrounding the city answered his question. As various Leaguers reported on their failure to breach the field, Jaime admitted to Wonder Girl how excited he was. As Martian Manhunter and Flash attempted to contact the alien vessel, Blue Beetle was with Alpha Squad and Zatanna on the Super-Cycle hovering nearby, concealed within a glamour bubble. Alpha Squad successfully entered the Collector of Worlds's ship through a hatch that was opened to expel Martian Manhunter, Flash and Atom. Alpha made its way through the inner corridors of the vessel. Blue Beetle, still star-struck, engaged in a conversation with Zatanna. He congratulated her on her induction in the League, and learned that she too had been on the Team. He was surprised to learn Nightwing was once Robin, and there was a new Robin now. As the Team operated covertly, these things were never published. Nightwing cut short the conversation, as he stumbled upon a room full of spheres. From a distance, Blue Beetle thought they were dioramas, but Nightwing discovered they were actually shrunk down cities. They continued on, planning to return for the shrunken cities later. But as they walked, Zatanna noticed her glamour was fading. Before she could put up a new one, the Collector of Worlds ambushed and stunned them. 2016 Blue Beetle arrived in Gotham's sewers after the Delta Squad took care of Clayface. He complained about Beast Boy's odor. In the Cave, Blue Beetle removed his suit and advised Beast Boy to take a shower before leaving. Blue Beetle, Lagoon Boy and Robin were assigned as Gamma Squad to capture the remaining Kroloteans in New Orleans. Gamma squad arrived in New Orleans and did not find anything suspicious above ground. They went underwater and reached the base of the Kroloteans. They hid from them, while Robin contacted Mal and informed him that they found the base. They were discovered by the Kroloteans and were attacked. Blue Beetle fought against the aliens until he overheard the leader commanding the other Kroloteans to vacate, as he was initiating the self-destruct function. Blue Beetle took a Krolotean hostage to find the kidnapees. The Gamma Squad found them and escaped the base before it exploded. The Justice League and the Team arrived to help. Disguised in civilian clothes, Jaime and Karen arrived at Bibbo's Diner, to apprehend a Krolotean masquerading as Bibbo Bibbowski. The creature recognized them, and after a lengthy chase, escaped. Jaime was watching the completion of the Zeta-Shield with Mal Duncan when an agitated Superboy walked by. Without explanation, he whisked Jaime away to help him with personal business. At the Scarab's insistence, Blue Beetle inquired about the mission. Superboy told him about the alien bomb at Malina Island, and how known alien tech smuggler Bruno Mannheim was his first suspect. After Superboy noticed him talking to himself, Blue Beetle explained the nature and origin of his Scarab. Like everyone else, Superboy had known Ted Kord as a good man. They encountered Mannheim and Whisper A'Daire at the Hall of Justice. Mannheim activated an Apokoliptan device, which revived the residual energy in the Appellaxian husks inside the Hall's trophy room. As a side effect, it caused Blue Beetle's armor to overload. He recovered after Sphere jammed the signal, and joined the fight against the merged golem. He unwisely attacked with a sonic blast, which was bounced back and knocked Beetle, Superboy and Wolf out. Intergang and the golem escaped. Giving chase, Superboy berated Blue Beetle for not doing his homework on the Appellaxians, the League's first case. They caught up with the villains, and Sphere destroyed the control device. With Mannheim no longer in control, the golem made his way to the Arlington Nuclear Power Plant. Blue Beetle pinned Mannheim and A'Daire to a tree, and dismissed a remark by the Scarab that he should have pinned them through their bones. The golem repelled all Superboy's and Wolf's attacks. Jaime wished they could just talk to it but the Scarab said it would show weakness, leading Jaime to realize it was possible and established a communication link with a sonic blast. They learned the golem sought to end its life to stop the pains it was in. Superboy offered help, but at that moment, a sonic blast from the forest destroyed the golem. Blue Beetle, still overcome by the communication, was in shock over its sudden death, and wondered who did it. After having fallen asleep over his biology homework, Jaime was waken by a phone call from his best friend Tye Longshadow. Tye informed Jaime that he was running away because he had had enough of Maurice pushing him around. He was taking the last bus to Houston. Jaime, now wide awake, told Tye to wait for him by the statue of Cochise. Tye hung up, after saying he could make no promises. Jaime headed to the bus depot, but Tye wasn't there. A clerk told him the bus had already left, and nobody had purchased a ticket to Houston. Jaime decided to investigate, and during his free period the next morning, he visited Tye's mother Shelly. She explained Tye and Maurice had another disagreement the night before, and was sure he would return. Maurice came back home early to pick up his lunch, and did not like seeing Jaime. He threatened to report him for ditching, but Jaime explained he had a free period. As Jaime questioned Maurice about Tye, the Scarab noticed Maurice's anger, and felt that an attack was imminent. The Scarab started to manifest part of the armor, but Jaime stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket to hide it. Shelly ushered him out and informed him that Tye might be with his grandfather, Holling. At Happy Trails trailer park, Holling Longshadow told Jaime he hadn't seen Tye in weeks, and thought he was on a spiritual journey to connect with his roots. The Scarab thought he was wasting time, but when Holling told Jaime answers would come to him to get piece with "the one inside", the Scarab considered him a threat. Jaime resisted the Scarab again and made a hasty departure. That night, Jaime went to his school, and wanted to investigate a shed Maurice maintained. Maurice discovered the trespasser, and wanted to teach him a lesson. Jaime accused him of harming Tye, but Maurice denied it. He was not jealous of Tye's heritage and destiny as chief, he only cared about making money. Jaime got past him and opened the shed, where he found a large quantity of pirated DVDs. Maurice told him to forget what he saw, but Jaime decided to turn him in anyway. Unfortunately, he was no closer to finding Tye. Jaime was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. Jaime was with Gar, Bart, and Tim in the Cave's grotto of the fallen members, mourning over Artemis's hologram. He was annoyed by Bart's consumption of Chicken Whizees, and dragged Bart away from the others. He accused Bart of stealing the Chicken Whizees from his locker, which Impulse replied that where he came from it is called scavenger rights. Bart asked why there weren't any statues made of the fallen heroes in the Hall of Justice. Captain Atom didn't want their deaths publicized; Jaime was especially dissatisfied about not mentioning Ted Kord's sacrifice. Jaime was bummed out that he never got a chance to meet his predecessor, unlike the other sidekicks. Bart then decided to cheer Jaime up for a round at Chicken Whizee. Bart visited Jaime at his home, saying he wanted to hang out with him. Jaime was worried about losing his secret identity, but to avoid the possibility of them being seen together, he changed into his armor and then headed out of town with Bart. In the mountains outside El Paso, Jaime and Bart showed off their powers, but the two were attacked by the Terror Twins, Icicle Jr. and Tigress, with Kaldur observing from a ledge. Tommy and Tuppence Terror restrained Jaime so Icicle Jr. could trap him in ice, but Jaime broke free, knocked out Tommy and Icicle with his sonic cannon, then trapped Tigress with a staple. The Scarab suggested Jaime wipe out his enemies but Jaime suggested a strategic retreat. Bart declined to leave without seeing Kaldur, running to the ledge and avoiding a few blows before taking the alien tracking device from Kaldur. Jaime and Bart then escaped. The two Zeta-ed to the Cave, where Nightwing was waiting for them. Impulse showed him the device, a souvenir. Nightwing was angry, bringing foreign and potentially alien technology into the Cave was a serious security risk. Nightwing was right: Aqualad and his strike force used the device to disable Cave security and infiltrated the mountain. Impulse, Blue Beetle and Nightwing were surprised in the Mission Room; Nightwing was taken out when Tommy Terror threw Superboy at him. Blue Beetle kept out of the initial part of the battle, but after Impulse was defeated, he used his sonic cannon on Tommy. He was more powerful than all of them, but Kaldur had a last ace up his sleeve. He ordered Blue Beetle to stand down, and showed him a bomb: a bomb similar to the one that had destroyed Malina Island. He held the dead man's switch, and any action would lead to an explosion. The Scarab called it a bluff, and reasoned that they would survive an explosion, but Jaime did not want to risk it. He surrendered and was fitted with an inhibitor collar. Icicle and Tigress transported Jaime to the Manta-Flyer. On their way, the Scarab informed Jaime he could disable the collar. Though Jaime refused, the Scarab did it anyway, and attacked his captors. In the process, Kaldur dropped the switch, and it was revealed he was bluffing. Blue Beetle stormed at him, but Kaldur hit him with a blast of magic at close range. The armor on his chest gave way, giving Tigress the opening she needed for a sedative dart. Now unconscious, Jaime was shackled and brought to the bridge with the other prisoners, Beast Boy and Impulse. He was still unconscious when the bomb went off. The Manta-Flyer was docked with the Manta-Sub, and Impulse, Beast Boy and Blue Beetle were carried off in containment pods. They were sent to the Partner. Jaime and the Scarab were experimented upon in a special lab for a little under a week. With help from the Scarab, he could translate their language. He learned his scarab was of the Reach, and the Scientist had trouble getting it on mode. After the Team attacked the vessel and freed several of the prisoners, Impulse went looking for Blue Beetle. He found him and liberated him, and told him why he had come to the past in the first place: in his time, Jaime's scarab would have become on mode and he became the dictator of Earth. Jaime refused to believe that, but was still a bit dazed from the experiments. They eventually made it to the docking bay where the Team was fighting the "Black Beetle". Blue engaged him, allowing the others to retreat. Because he was not fully alert, the Scarab took over control. Blue and Black Beetle engaged in a tense struggle, using their available weaponry to the fullest. The Black Beetle was stronger and more adept at using his armor, and was on the winning hand. Jaime reasserted control, determined to prevent Impulse's future. But as they were locked together and each formed a chest cannon, the explosion threw Blue Beetle clear of the ship. He was catapulted into the ocean. Lagoon Boy brought him into the Bio-Ship, where Impulse tended to him. He quickly told his friend he was still himself, and Impulse replied that he knew. The members of the Team and the test subjects of the Reach were gathered in STAR Labs for a debriefing. After Tye Longshadow left his session with Black Canary, Beetle spoke to Tye but the Scarab reminded him that Tye did not know he was really Jaime, prompting Beetle to pretend he was getting up to stretch. After Impulse's debriefing, Jaime confronted Impulse privately and Impulse told him he said nothing about the Reach apocalypse. Impulse suggested it remain a secret from the League, to which the Scarab agreed, even suggesting to Jaime that Impulse be eliminated before he could change his mind. During Beetle's debriefing with Canary, she said the League now knew the Scarab was not of Ted Kord's design, but that of the Reach. She suggested that Jaime might now be the League's best defense against the Reach, to which Jaime uneasily agreed. The Scarab continued to advise Jaime not to reveal more of what he knew to Canary. As Nightwing, Captain Atom and Black Canary were discussing recent events, Jaime entered the room and asked to speak with them. Impulse raced in, begging Jaime not to reveal anything, with the Scarab advising Jaime the same. Jaime insisted and revealed to Nightwing, Captain Atom and Black Canary about Impulse telling him that, as Blue Beetle, he will be responsible for a Reach apocalypse. Telling the others he didn't want that to happen, Jaime said he wanted the Scarab removed. As part of the efforts to remove the Scarab, Jaime visited the Atom. As Jaime lay on an operating table, Atom and Bumblebee shrunk down and went inside Jaime to remove the scarab. Atom used a medical tool to try to remove the scarab, but the scarab made its own antibodies to protect it. Bumblebee held them off but they overpowered her and were forced to retreat while the antibodies repaired the damage the Atom did. Dr. Cross extracted Bumblebee and Atom out as they grew back to normal. They told Jaime they couldn't remove the scarab and that it may never come off as the scarab told him that the procedure wouldn't work. Blue Beetle, Impulse, Superboy, Arsenal, Nightwing, and Mal watched G. Gordon Godfrey's latest story on the new LexCorp Farms. Nightwing decided to send Alpha Squad to investigate; he assigned Robin the leader. He also picks Blue Beetle to be part of the mission, at which Jaime voices his reluctance due to his fear of the scarab betraying him. Nightwing assures him it'll be alright, and the scarab reassures Jaime as well. Impulse decides to go to watch out for Blue Beetle and Nightwing figured as much and allows it. He then assigns Arsenal as the fourth member. Tim Drake, Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen and Roy Harper visited LexCorp Farms in Smallville and joined a tour group led by Sharon Vance. Sharon showed them the hydroponic domes that were used to grow the food of the future. As Sharon directed the group to enjoy some vitamin-rich Reach-enhanced produce, Tim and Jaime pocketed evidence. As the tour continued, the squad split off under the pretense of a bathroom break. After everyone had gone home for the night, Alpha Squad emerged from the toilet stalls. After disabling security cameras, they made their way to the hydroponics lab. After Robin grabbed a sample of Reach additive, Arsenal blew the vat up, alerting security, as well as Black Beetle. The team's efforts to defeat Black Beetle were ineffective although Arsenal was able to do some damage with a powerful laser. Robin asked Blue Beetle why he wasn't able to match Black Beetle like last time; Jaime responded that that was because he allowed the scarab to take ontrol of him and he won't allow it again, out of fear of Impulse's prophecy coming true. Black Beetle easily held off the attacks, and Robin decided to make a run for it. They exit the facility and set off through a cornfield to lose Black Beetle, but he found them easiy enough. Suddenly, an individual in a green scarab armor arrived as the Team was cornered. They were surprised to find this Green Beetle was on their side as he attacked Black Beetle. As they fought, Robin quickly surmised the warrior was a Martian, due to the powers he displayed. Black Beetle regained some foothold when he blasted Green Beetle at close range. With their helper trapped in fire, the Team rejoined the fight. Blue Beetle attacked, but could not do much damage. Green Beetle instructed him to use his sonic cannon at 27 angstroms; the two of them brought down Black Beetle. The Squad retreated and reconvened at Jonathan Kent's farm, where Nightwing and Superboy linked up. Green Beetle explained his origin to the Team while Nightwing debriefed Robin. Green Beetle then established a psychic link with Blue Beetle and told him there's another way to remove the scarab. Powers and abilities Jaime Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Bilingualism: Jaime Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. Equipment Blue Beetle wears an alien Scarab, passed on by the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence. * Durability: The suit has protected Jaime from the deleterious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem. The scarab also calculated that it could possibly survive the bomb blast that destroyed Mount Justice. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place. The suit also has additional rocket boosters. * Sensors: The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The Scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. * Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram, staple gun, a lockpick, maces, scythe blades and a plasma cannon. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean or Reach languages for Blue Beetle, and vice versa. Weaknesses * New God technology: The Scarab has stated that it isn't compatible with technology from Apokolips or New Genesis being unable to even scan it. * Magic: When hit by Atlantean magic at close range, the armor could not maintain its structure. Relationships Scarab Jaime seems to have a belligerent relationship with his scarab. Often when the scarab is blunt and suggests violent courses of action Jaime rejects them. He has described the scarab as "Jiminy Cricket with a bad attitude." Impulse Since his arrival in the present Impulse has shown a personal interest in Blue Beetle. Blue Beetle was the first member of the Team Impulse almost immediately befriended and they have even "chill-hang"ed during the course of the series. Later it is revealed that Impulse's main motive for keeping an eye on Blue Beetle is to prevent the Reach Apocalypse from occurring as it has in his timeline. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Jaime Reyes is the third Blue Beetle, after Dan Garrett and Ted Kord. Where his predecessors were baffled by the Scarab that gave them their name, Jaime managed to unlock its powers and secrets. He also discovered it was alien, not magical as previously suspected. * This is his second animated appearance; he was a recurring character on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team